As an elevating conveyance device which can be used for transfer, etc., of an automobile body, there is known a table-lifter type equipped with a transfer means that can advance and withdraw horizontally on an elevating base, and as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S58-92221, a drop-lifter type equipped with a transfer means that can advance and withdraw horizontally on an elevating body movable vertically along columns. A multijoint robot type elevating conveyance device that can be used for a transfer device is also known.
The table lifter type elevating conveyance device and the multijoint robot type transfer elevating conveyance device realize a comparatively free layout and can be freely installed and used on a floor surface as long as the floor surface is rigid, however, it cannot be used out of a transfer point with a comparatively small lifting distance. In addition, in the multijoint robot type transfer elevating conveyance device, the degree of freedom of the transfer path is high, however, the facility cost remarkably increases. On the other hand, in the drop-lifter type elevating conveyance device as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S58-92221, the lifting distance is allowed to be long, however, the upper ends of the columns must be joined to and supported by a beam on the ceiling side, so that the device cannot be easily installed on the floor and used. That is, the device is insufficient in versatility.